U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,737 dated July 13, 1982 to Roger W. Lehmann describes a badge made of a body layer of foam plastic and covered at its front and back faces with a sheet of plastic material which are heat sealed together at their marginal edges. This construction is relatively expensive, since the foam plastic material has first to be cut out to the desired contour. Then the wall sheets have to be cut out to a slightly greater size and then assembled with the body layer and, finally, the resulting assembly subjected to a heat-sealing operation.